That Perverse Green Jacket
by Pomsterr
Summary: pure fluff. Intense and light and very very green.


She was wearing that green jacket again, the one I gave to her as a gift. Well, unknown to her, I had it especially made as a thank you for

saving me from myself. From the jack ass I became by drinking and not giving a crap about anything."For that Chloe, I'll be forever grateful to

you", I told her. Little did I know I'd be falling for her; insanely and unexpectedly.

**I started wearing it because I thought it made my eyes look gorgeous. Then I began a routine of wearing it every Wednesdays and Fridays. I**

**kept telling myself, 'It's a beautiful jacket Sullivan. He could've ravished you with a rock or a set of pearls, but he's a good friend; he knows what**

**you like.' Of course I'd fantasise the two of us, body on body, deep breathing and sweat…a LOT of sweat. The creepy thing is, it almost always**

**ended up with both of us wearing green leather. Me in the jacket and him in his Arrow costume.**

"Perverse much?" she blurted out the other day.

I thought I misheard her, "Er, did you say something?" I caught a glimpse of her face reddening before the reserved mask replaced it; she's

always better at hiding her emotions than me.

**"No, this erm, nothing!" I cried out, feeling flustered. I thought out loud stupidly about how my fantasies are just that; imagination unrestricted**

**by reality and very very perverse. Then I did an even more stupid thing.**

She scoffed behind the computer screen.

"What's up Chloe?" I asked unsurely.

"Oh nothing! This situation in the middle east again…useless politicians can't do anything right and here we are doing their job for them."

"Ah, the journalist in you must be pretty pissed off!" I chuckled cheerily; a raw emotion spread across my chest as she said that. Little did I know it was love.

**He was laughing at my little fake rant. It was a kind laugh, the type of laugh that ought to be illegal as it forced something out of me. I think it**

**was just a heightened crush or something; I hadn't had any male attention since Jimmy died…**

I actually played it up, the cuts on my face-when Hawk Ass threw me through the window- didn't actually hurt that much. I just wanted to see

her reaction to it. Took me every ounce of self restraint not to devour her soft lips and kidnap her away to the apartment. She wasn't wearing

the green jacket today.

"Today's Thursday?" I asked. That must have been why.

**I looked through my wardrobe for no particular reason. That incident with Stephen Swift was so painfully embarrassing. Only I would go out with**

**a confused and costumed cutie, only to find out he was a child. I continued to rummage through my racks. I noticed a repeated pattern in my**

**wardrobe. Not a pattern really, just a devastatingly obvious fact; a third of the clothes were green. Giving up, I slipped on the sleeveless green**

**top and that black pencil skirt.**

A bottle of scotch in one hand and my bow in the other, I walked into Watch Tower expecting a sarcastic greeting from Chloe. She wasn't

there. I didn't know why a blunt pain in my chest appeared. I waited and she came. Looking tantalising in green, she slipped off her shoes and

poured herself some scotch.

**I was blissfully unaware of the arrow and the bow. My mind was sorely concentrated on those big biceps of his. Luckily, it hit bulls eye!I turned**

**around to see his reaction.**

I couldn't stop myself.

I lifted her petite body off the floor and kissed her. It wasn't one of those superficial movie kisses; this was great and long and hot. Unlike any

other girl I've kissed, Chloe's mouth was sensuous and tasted delicious. All I saw were her green eyes, her green shirt and the green lights.

**It started off with the kiss. He was good.**

**Then the sex, 'we're having fun'.**

**After that came the continuous strings of cute messages.**

**"Be careful Ollie, I might start to think you're falling for me" tease followed quickly.**

And the last time I spoke to her was when they surrounded me.

'What does one say when his life is about to end?' I thought.

"I love you!" I screamed, hoping that she wouldn't say it back.

But she did, with an equal amount of fervent, if not more.

**Mask of Nabu was wrong. The fact that it had to ask me whether I was willing to sacrifice my sanity was stupid.**

**So the last time we touched was on that cold and rainy day.**

**His stomach was tender, 'Bruises' I thought later in the car. They tortured him ruthlessly.**

**"Bastards!" I retorted after spitting a mixture of blood and saliva in her face.**

I'm sitting on her bed with the laminated photo in my right hand and that green jacket in my left. I can smell a faint hint of coffee on it, I breathed it in not noticing a single tear escaping my ducts.

"She's alive!" I exclaim.

The press surround me asking endless questions about Green Arrow.

Clark's there, but Chloe isn't. I know she's watching and I know she'd be proud.

"Damn right I'm a hero. And I'm not doing it alone", I said, my eyes boring into the camera.

I'm not going to do this alone Chloe. I need you here by my side.

Me in my Arrow costume and you in your jacket.

A/N: Hi to whoever is reading this mindless piece of fluff This is probably going to be a one shot, but if enough people review, I will write some more.


End file.
